


Not a kid anymore

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Written for a sentence fic meme.





	Not a kid anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It was an average day at Ram Village…

\- Stop treating me like a little kid! -.

\- You are a little kid -.

… As I said, an average day.

 

\- Well, if we want to be precise then -, Kliff said, still huffy, - You are little kids too -.

\- Yeah, but we’re older -, Tobin replied, his smile not leaving his face.

\- Well, you’re little too -, Gray replied, looking at Tobin, then he added with a smug voice, - I’m the oldest one here, so you should address me with respect -.

\- Like hell I will! -, Tobin immediately exclaimed, and Kliff seemed to be on the same page as him.

\- Respect is earned -, he said in fact.

 

He changed, and the others had noticed it too.

He didn’t cry anymore, or at least he did it less often than before, and he’d become quite snarky, but that may have something to do with the fact that the others were always picking on him.

 

Alm smiled at that scene.

 

Suddenly he’s back to the present. Somehow they ended up having the same argument from a long time ago.

\- C’mon Alm! Back me up! -, Gray calls for him, and he chuckles.

\- I’m afraid I can’t -, he says, just to mess with him.

\- Especially given how stupid you’re acting with lady Clair -, Tobin mutters, but Gray hears him.

\- What does this have to do with anything? -.

 

While Tobin and Gray start to argue – as if they won’t be best pals again by dinner – Alm glances at Kliff.

He’s become hard to read, and Alm can’t help but to feel that he’s slowly distancing himself from the rest of the group. He wishes to do something about it, but he doesn’t know what; he’s never been good with words.

 

\- It’s true -.

Kliff turns to look at Alm with a questioning look on his face.

\- You’re not a kid anymore -, Alm says, and Kliff looks surprised.

He sighs, then he shrugs.

\- Well, at least somebody has the decency to recognize it -.

He seems indifferent but Alm can spot a small smile on his lips, and he smiles as well.

 

They might not be completely adult yet, but they’re not kids anymore.

Some things will change, and maybe some people will leave and others will take their place in their life, but for now they can still enjoy that moment of unity.

 

They might not be completely adult yet, but they’re not kids anymore.

Some things will change, and maybe some people will leave and others will take their place in their life, but for now they can still enjoy that moment of unity.


End file.
